


[Vid] Kate McKinnon - SNL Superstar

by jabberwockingly (savannamae17)



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Captions Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannamae17/pseuds/jabberwockingly
Summary: You've got your name in lights, you're a superstar.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[Vid] Kate McKinnon - SNL Superstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsanizzyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsanizzyb/gifts).



> Happy Festivids 2020 to itsanizzyb—I hope I did your SNL request & love for Kate McKinnon justice! I've never tried to make a fanvid for a sketch show before, so this was a fun challenge for me.

Song: You're a Superstar (Radio Edit) - Love Inc.  
Watch on Vimeo:  


[Kate McKinnon - SNL | Festivids 2020](https://vimeo.com/501299801) from [FestividsSock](https://vimeo.com/user131412260) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
